


Happy Birthday

by hallo_awkwardturtlehere



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallo_awkwardturtlehere/pseuds/hallo_awkwardturtlehere
Summary: Little thing to try to get me motivated to write after my hellish finals week





	Happy Birthday

The phone ringing is what woke Hope up. Her eyes flutter open and she reaches for the phone, barely glancing at the name before sliding it to answer. 

“Happy Birthday, Hope,” she hears over the phone from her aunts and uncle. They had all congregated back in New Orleans a few days earlier, awaiting for her arrival. Because her birthday landed on a Wednesday though, and she had an important test on Thursday, she opted to stay at school until she could fly in on Friday. 

Hope smiles and thanks her family. She listens to them ramble on about how they are so excited to see her. She tells them she misses them, and is excited to see them too. After confirming her pickup plans, she wishes them all a farewell and starts getting ready for her day. She heads down into the dining room, and takes her usual seat in the corner. She eats alone while reading her book before Josie joins her. Their friendship had started five months ago, and had grown since then. This past month though, Hope has realized her growing feelings for the brunette siphoner. She decides to push them down though, not willing to risk what they've developed because of some wayward feelings. 

“Good morning, Hope,” Josie says with a smile and Hope returns it. She places her book down and engages in conversation with Josie, heart warming at the laugh that comes from her throat when Hope makes a joke. 

“Are you doing anything tonight,” Josie asks after they've taken a pause to finish eating. Hope shakes her head in the negative and Josie takes her hand. Hope feels herself warming up, and prays that Josie doesn't notice. If she does, she doesn't say anything about it, instead asking Hope if she'd like to study with her. Hope nods her head and swallows, Josie smiling and giving her hand a squeeze before pulling back. 

“Great! I'll see you later, Hope,” Josie says, grabbing her stuff and heading to her first period. Hope follows, going about her day. It's fairly uneventful, but at least goes by quickly. No one wishes her a happy birthday, her not once ever telling anyone when it is before isolating people out. She doesn't mind though, figuring she's already scrutinized enough by being a tribrid. She heads to her room and relaxes for a bit before Josie comes. She's excited that at least she will get to hang out with her friend. 

There is a knock on Hope's door and she tells the person to enter. Josie comes in, smile.on her face when she sees Hope. Hope spots the talisman she gave her for her birthday around her neck, and she inwardly smiles at the sight of it. Josie starts taking out her books and Hope grabs her from her desk, and they get to work. They study for about two hours before Josie asks to get a cup of tea. 

“Come with me?” Josie asks getting up, and Hope finds herself easily agreeing. When they get to the kitchen it's dark. Josie turns on the light and Hope looks into the room to see a single cupcake on the counter. Hopes eyebrows furrow, and she watches as Josie picks it up and brings it to her, lighting the candle on the way. 

“Happy Birthday, Hope,” Josie says softly, a brilliant smile following. Hope feels tears at the corner of her eyes, a small smile on her face. 

“How did you find out,” Hope whispers. Josie chuckles and shakes her head. 

“My dad is the headmaster. I practically created the protection spell for the student files. Of course I was going to find out. Especially after you gave me this,” Josie finishes, holding onto the talisman. Hope smiles wider, matching Josie's. 

“So are you going to make a wish?” Josie asks with a quirked eyebrow. Hope nods and thinks for a second, wishing Josie would reciprocate her feelings, before blowing the candle out. 

“What did you wish for?” Josie asks. Hope stares straight into her eyes, before telling her she can't tell her, as it will ruin the wish. Josie gives her a pout as she places the cupcake down. Hope steps closer and Josie looks at her, breath hitching at their proximity. 

“I can show you,” Hope murmurs, a few inches from Josie's face. Josie nods and that's all the encouragement Hope needs to close the space and press her lips to Josie's. They give each other a few chaste kisses before pulling back. They have matching grins on their faces, both unbelievable happy that the other reciprocates their feelings. 

“Best birthday ever…”

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing to try to get me motivated to write after my hellish finals week


End file.
